


Loyalty to the Evil Queen: Fenton

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Loyalty to the Evil Queen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Massage, Fucking, Regina Mills is a screamer, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Squirting, Woman on Top, sensual massage, slight Tantric Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Fenton receives a new job from the Evil Queen and he experiences Queen Regina as never before.





	Loyalty to the Evil Queen: Fenton

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. Chapter Two as requested. Eager to know what you think. Please review. Thanks.

**In the Enchanted Forest: Fenton**

I don’t know why they call Queen Regina the Evil Queen; she’s one of the best people I know. I have been a Cordwainer since I apprenticed for it in my youth. When a new man came into town and started to take most of my customers, the queen offered me a job in her stables. Then as she was dismounting from her horse one day at the stable, she stepped wrong and twisted her ankle. She’s a stubborn woman and started hobbling into her castle. I stopped her where she was and asked her to take a seat on a hay bale. She huffed a bit and then sat down.

Carefully, I removed her boot and she grunted during the strain. Being a leather worker, my fingers are fine and strong. Taking her foot in my hand, I started a gentle motion, following the line of her muscle. Circling over her calf and easing the strain, I straightened out her muscles before I reached for a long linen strip we kept for the horses and bound it around her foot. I asked her to stay off her foot for the evening and put it up, so that it would be alright by morning. She looked at me with kindly eyes, saying she didn’t know if she could keep to that with her schedule. I chuckled slightly and told her that even though I wasn’t a physician, if she valued her body the way she did her kingdom that the kingdom would keep while she took care of herself. Go ahead, I told her, use your magic. I would rather you keep off your foot than suffer your pride if it didn’t heal.

A moment later, purple smoke took her away from me and I didn’t see her until the next day. Her steps were sure as she came toward me and I saw a softness in her face. I made my way to grab her tack when her hand rested on my forearm.

“Fenton,” I couldn’t believe she knew my name and my breath whooshed out of me, “I need a new night guard and I would like to promote you. Come see me at 9:00 tonight and I’ll suit you out. I need someone like you.”

She gave my arm a squeeze and a soft smile as she stepped lightly up to her horse to finish tacking and then guide him out of the stables. She joined her soldiers as they marched off to complete a quest she started when her husband died. At that moment, I didn’t know what would happen that night. And if I had, I probably wouldn’t have gone, but I was curious because she had shown me something that she hadn’t let anyone see since she was a youth herself.

* * *

There were three guards in the corridor outside her room and the shoulder-length blond haired guard, who’s named Oskar, let me into her Majesty’s room. He gave me this hard look as he left me as if he was telling me to be careful. I didn’t know what that meant, but I was also terrified for my life as Queen Regina is known for her temper. Although the guards are confident in their skills and jobs, they tread carefully around the queen, and I knew I would be doing that myself now.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward as she called my name. “Fenton, come in. I have your new armour here on my lounge. And that sword, leaning against the wall there by the door, will be yours.”

She undid the tie at her waist holding her black silk robe together, letting it slide off her shoulders and walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. I worked my jaw trying to bring saliva to my mouth. Her robe fell to the floor and I picked a spot on the floor to stare at. What did she want with me? She had her brawny guards outside the door, but what could I possibly do for her? I was just an ordinary guy with my dark brown hair and eyes and still skinny as a rake. It hasn’t mattered what I eat or drink in the last four decades of my life, my metabolism just never let me put any meat on my bones.

“Fenton,” she called my name again. I looked up into her shining golden brown eyes and relaxed in her presence. In that moment, I felt like I didn’t have to be scared. For the first time, I noticed a tray on the bed with a bowl of oil and watched as Queen Regina settled herself on her tummy on folds of linen draped over the bed. Suddenly I knew why she needed me as one of her guards. Because of the foot massage I gave her after her misstep, she wanted me as her masseur.

Just as I stepped up to the bed, she instructed me, “Strip down to your under clothes and you may sit on my ass.”

I paused a moment before I followed through on her instructions. Not that I haven’t had my share of whores, but I knew if she wanted anything sexual from me, I was going to let her down easy. Which just might get me fired and demoted, and everyone knew what demoted meant. Before I knew it, I was down to my under clothes and my clothes were nicely folded next to my new leather armor, which I might not get to wear. I took a deep breath feeling the blood flow through my veins and then pumping through my heart; I cherished this moment.

I moved from the lounge to the bed, stepping onto the mattress and centering her body between my legs. Bending my knees, my legs met the mattress and I was sitting on the round of her ass, which was firm yet soft. I dipped my hands briefly in the oil, scooping out a small bit to dribble over her back. I followed the contours of her muscles with a soft touch, sweeping in large motions from the small of her back keeping my fingers together alongside her spine without touching it and then sweeping over her shoulders. I did that several times and I felt her relax into my touch.

After starting with the effleurage stroke, I went on to knead each muscle grouping beginning with the small of her back. I trailed my left hand through the oil again to drip a few drops over her neck and gently turned her head to face the other way, so she wouldn’t get a crick. As I finished kneading her neck, I swept my knuckles broadly over her neck and then down her shoulders, shoulder blades, down her back to her butt.

I moved from her butt to sit on her thighs, leaning over to cup more oil in my hands and drip it over her butt and down between her legs using the broad soft touches first and then moving on to the kneading and knuckling. I settled between her knees, dripping more oil over her thighs, sweeping and kneading as I went lower on her body. I bent her knee and brought her foot up to administer the massage over her feet, getting in between her toes. Setting the one foot over my thigh, I picked the other up and completed her backside.

“Would you like to turn over, your majesty?” I asked her. Moving slowly, she moved up onto her forearms, stretching out her neck. I quickly stepped up to her head and took her neck back in my hands, working out any kinks that may have set in while I was massaging her incredible body. I knelt beside her this time as she lay on her back and dribbled the oil over her front. I swept my hands over her shoulders down over her breasts, kneading gently, palming the areolas, and knuckling and pulling slightly at the nipples. She moaned deep in her throat. Up to this point, I had been soft, but when she moaned so deeply I started to harden, so I wasn’t quite semi-flaccid.

I dripped another few drops over her tummy and massaged the firm flesh there, moving quickly on to the front of her thighs. I did each leg separately and just when I thought I was finished, she spoke again. She husked out, “Fenton, please, can you massage the flesh between my legs?”

My toes felt their way into the mattress as I sat on my heels and I looked up into her face. Her eyes were closed, so I took a moment to consider. Against my better judgment, I decided to give her what she asked for. I scooped some oil and dripped it through her nether lips. She bent her knees, giving me an area to sit in while I focused my attention on the soft flesh between her legs. I felt through the creases of her folds, using just a slight pressure. I pulled the outer lips apart, rubbing over the inner lips and over her clitoris. Her breathing was heavier and she moaned again. Her head was lolling from side to side with my ministrations. I looked at her briefly and decided she probably wanted more.

My fingers found their way inside her very wet center. She moved her body to reach for my fingers, trying to suck them inside her. I walked my fingers inside her and then circled them and then curving them to find the firm flesh within her that would make her cum quickly. Thrusting my fingers over that corrugated flesh her moans continued, her body undulating with my rhythm. My left hand trailed through her folds and circled over, pressing into her bundle of nerves. Her tummy tightened and her flesh spasmed around my fingers and she screamed through her high as I continued to thrust against her sweet spot. She gushed over my hand and for a moment I looked down at the small pool wondering what to do with it. Which would be the lesser evil?

I felt her eyes on me and I looked into her golden eyes and saw the one brow raised. Dipping my head, I slurped up her essence; stunned at the sweetness of it. This was the first time I had ever tasted a woman. And this was my queen. I moved up to her head and offered my fingers to her. She sucked her essence off my fingers hungrily. Before I was able to move away, my queen stuck her hand down my under pants and I felt the warmth of the oil as she started a brisk motion over my cock.

I groaned as I ground my teeth together. I guess I wasn’t going to be able to keep to my principle. Quickly enough, I went from semi-flaccid to hard. Queen Regina smiled at me as she came to sitting. I quickly deduced she wanted me to remove the rest of my clothes, even though she wasn’t going to release my cock. Feeling my toes into the mattress again, I squatted before my queen as I pushed my under pants off, kneeling as I pushed them off my feet.

Queen Regina kneaded my penis gently between her long fingers. My moaning and panting increased as she continued her ministrations. She seemed to be just as good with massage as I was. She fingered the underside of the crown and then palmed over the head. My eyes flew open as she tugged at my cock and I watched as she guided me to her open center.

I pushed slowly into her, relishing being engulfed by my queen. Moving my body over hers, I threaded my hands between her arms and body, slid them back over her shoulders. I stayed still within her for a few moments and yet again I felt her eyes on me. As one, I rolled us over and released her so she was sitting on me and she gave me the brightest smile as I looked up at her. I set her hands on my chest, so she could use it as leverage and she lifted herself off my thighs with just my head sitting inside her warmth to slam herself back on to my cock again. Her back arched as she thrusted over my cock and I could see the smooth creamy skin of her neck. Her hair flowed over her back in waves and I reached my hands out to cup her breasts. I squeezed gently, kneaded them again and pulled on her nipples until they were points. I bent my body slightly to pull her nipples into my mouth, sucking, nibbling and laving over them. She moaned deep in her throat.

I felt my balls tighten just as her tummy tightened and I slammed up to meet her increasing the rough fuck as I slid my hand down to press over her clit. I tensed my muscles slightly so she would cum first, but instead she screamed, “Come with me, Fenton.”

A couple more thrusts inside her, my cock released its contents within her spasming walls. She moved off my cock, laying her head on the pillow beside me. She watched my face as my breathing evened out and then I turned to look at her. I simply said, “Thank you, your Majesty.”

She smiled at me again as she ran her hand down my chest. “Let me watch as you dress in your armour.”

I got up and moved over to the lounge and started to dress in the armour she had laid aside for me. I picked up the helmet and held it in the crook of my left elbow as I bowed before my queen. She laughed and I smiled at her. “Don’t forget the sword before you leave.” I walked to the door and picked up the sword, reaching for the door. “Thank you, Fenton; I’ll need your assistance often. Don’t hesitate next time though, do you understand?”

I turned and bowed again, replying, “Yes, your Majesty.”

She slowly made her way to the edge of her bed as I slipped out the door to stand watch with the other three guards.


End file.
